


The Dakota Boys

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: The Domestic Life Starring Washington, York, North, and the Kids [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cuddling, Dentist Appointment, Family, M/M, Multi, Pouting, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North takes the day off to drive his son in for his filling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dakota Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Next part is most likely going to be about the York's cause now I wanna write about Mrs. York (the Queen York of the York family). So, look forward to that? Lol

The little blond pouted up at his father, holding the bag of ice wrapped in a cloth to his face. The dentist had him on a combination of freezing and laughing gas while they filled one of Theta’s molars. North had scheduled the day off nearly a month in advance as soon as they scheduled the filling—Washington’s classes would be letting out an hour after the appointment was scheduled to finish.

That, and North felt guilty for making his young lover provide as the primary caregiver to the three children. It was a lot to ask for the man while he was fighting through school and opening himself to drawing commissions to help pay for bills and other accessories around the house. “Ca _aan_ we ge _eet_ fruit smoosthies?”

North chuckled, “sorry buddy but you’re going right home. Maybe once Wash gets home he can make you that hot chocolate of his that you like, but that’s the only thing sweet you’re getting today. We just had to get a cavity filled, buddy.” His son’s up’ed the effect of his pout, adding a quiver in his lip and a sniffle. “Not going to work pumpkin. I wasn’t exactly happy to take today off work and pay a lot of money to fill a tooth in when my darling son, whom I love very much, claims to brush his teeth for at least two minutes straight twice a day only to learn that he has a cavity.”

He eyeballs the nine year old in question, huffing in amusement when his shoulders drop and he could hear the whine of _Dad_ building in his throat. “Daaaad!” he groans, flopping back against the door dramatically. That was something he and York shared, though both would deny venomously. Neither one wished to be known as the _dramatic one_.

“Daaaddd!” North mimicked, chuckling when the boy smacked his arm. “See, that’s how ridiculous you sound! All you need to do it pitch it up a bit more and you’d sound like Meta when he wants Wash to let him in the bathroom when he’s taking a shower.” That cat had a weird thing with separation, the only time they were _really_ able to get away from the cat was when they were having sex and he’d run off to attack the dog.

The Maine Coon, when kicked off the bed by a stray foot or hand, would curl up on the floor beside Washington’s side of the bed and sleep there or in rare cases would jump onto the dresser by the door and sleep spread out there.

The kid giggle, clearing his throat suddenly and breaking out into a strangled yowl. North chortled; that did sound very close to the sound the cat would make. Theta made the same sound again, breaking out into another fit of giggles when he father began chuckling. “Okay, okay. No more of that or I’m going to start thinking that Meta somehow ended up in the car without my knowledge.”

\--

Theta kept poking at his still frozen jaw, the ice bag nothing but water in the sink now as the Dakota boys cuddled up on the couch while watching a big cat documentary. They used to do that a lot when Theta was really young. Just cuddle together and watch one nature documentary after the other. They used to only be covered in Theta’s stuffed animals and baby blankets though; now they had a German Sheppard cuddling up the length on North’s body as Theta held the dog like he was a body pillow. Meta sleeping on the back of the couch, his purring faint under the heavy sleepy puffs the dog would release in his sleep.

“You’ll feel your mouth again soon, kiddo. Stop poking before it starts hurting,” North chastised. Taking hold of his child’s hand and wrapping his much large one around it. Theta just pouted, tucking his face into Chief’s fur and watched their show in silence. On the television the mother cheetah was beginning her hunt for food; she needs to be able to feed her three cubs.

They continued to watch in silence, both Dakota blonds dozing in and out of sleep as a man named Mark talked to the camera about the pride of lions they were checking in on that day.

Both Meta and Chief perked up, jolting from the couch and running to the door before either blond could hear the key slipping into the lock. Meta yowled, pawing at the glass beside the door while Chief let out a soft yip before a head of wheat blond hair poked through the opening. “Hello hello babies! Yes, it’s good to see you too.” He kicked off his Vans and set his bag to the floor before gathering his two furry boys in for hugs and kisses. “Oh kisses,” he laughed, “I don’t need a bath Chief. Thank you though.”

North turned his head towards the sound of his young lover making his way into the living room. “Hey love,” North smiled when the man’s face appeared over the back of the couch. He ruffled Theta’s white-blond hair lovingly. Leaning over further to press his lips to North’s in greeting.

“Hey yourself,” he hummed, rubbing their noses together sweetly. “I was going to ask York to pick up dinner—or one of you make it tonight. My head is hurting like a,” he hesitated, “a B-I-T-C-H. Would you be able to pick them up for school? Or… if not, could you wake me for five so I can get them a bit later?” He ran his hand through Theta’s hair again, petting the silky strands. It reminded him of South’s hair during the times that they got drunk together and cuddled up on her couch talking about life. She had broken up with her girlfriend Veronica at that time, though Wash was told that she recently started dating a _Doctor_ by the name of Emily a week back.

Wash hasn’t met her yet but from the conversations that he’s had with South (and South and CT) about her new girlfriend, she’s a little out there but a sweetheart. And if anyone could put up with South during her tough moments, then they were alright in Washington’s books. Though, ultimately Wash still needs to meet the lady to either give his thumbs up or down—friends watch their friends back.

South did the same when she helped hook Wash up with her brother; waited it out for about a week or two before demanding to meet with them all together. She needed to make sure that they were _cute together_ , that they could actually mesh well. It was one thing to claim that someone would be good for the other and it was another to see for themselves how they’d work.

“Shaun said he had to pick his mother and sister up from the airport at four,” North replied, petting his lover’s wheat blond hair. “Did you forget?” he smirked, “He’ll pick up D and Eps from school though, I’m sure Delta would love to spend more time with his mom. And Agatha might decide on taking us out,” Washington groaned at that. All he wanted to do was _sleep_. His head was starting to kill him after either staring at his professors for the last few hours, or his cell phone while talking with South, Tucker, CT and Felix, or looking at the mess that he doodled on his computer. Just anyone of those could’ve been the reason behind his hungering for sleep. “I’ll wake you when Shaun sends word that he’s on his way back.”

The younger man sighed, “thank you. The two of you are more than welcome to join for naps if you want.” North shook his head, waving him off to go enjoy their king sized bed in comfort without Theta kicking at him or North’s snoring.


End file.
